With the ever-increasing demand for cable service (analog, digital, digital video recorder, high definition T.V., voice over internet provider (VOIP), and high speed and broadband internet services); the demand for technicians and installers of cable continues to grow. Currently, cables are wound on reels in a coiled configuration. To remove a length of cable from a reel, an installer typically mounts the reel on some type of holder such that it can rotate, and then proceeds to pull the cable from one end. Because the reel is often rotatably mounted, as the installer pulls on the end of the wire or cable, the reel rotates causing the cable to unwind from the reel in a relatively straight (i.e. non-spiraled) configuration.
A problem associated with current systems is that it is often difficult or inefficient to transport the cable as the installers must bend down to pick up a reel, carry it to its desired installation location, and again bend down to deposit the reel on a floor. It is desirable to limit the bending of the cable installers and thereby limiting potential back injuries resulting from lifting the cable.
It is therefore desirable to provide a carrier for cable that may be easily transported from one location, e.g. a truck, to a place of installation while requiring a minimum amount of bending over on the part of an installer. It would further be desirable for an installer to carry larger reels or spools of cable and thereby increase the efficiency of installation of the cable. It would also be desirable for an installer to be able to accommodate more than one spool or reel (e.g. a cable wire reel and a ground wire reel).